<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lazy Morning Proposal by iwantausername</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951916">Lazy Morning Proposal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwantausername/pseuds/iwantausername'>iwantausername</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Eddie proposes, Established Relationship, Lazy Mornings, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:53:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwantausername/pseuds/iwantausername</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt from a friend: "Eddie proposes in a non-romantic way but it's actually a romantic way because it's what Eddie and Buck do without meaning it to be."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>317</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lazy Morning Proposal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Okay, so hear me out," Eddie straddled the younger man that had been laying on his side on the bed, rolling them so that his partner moved to his back. Both were wearing sweatpants but their chests were bare. They were having a lazy morning because they were both off and Christopher had spent the night at Denny's, where Karen would be taking him to school for them. They didn't have to worry about anything until late afternoon when they had to pick the kid up from said school.</p><p>Eddie had just grabbed them both a cup of coffee after they had spent a good thirty minutes just making out like teenagers. Their cups both sat on the nightstand as Eddie had ran to the bathroom. Buck had taken a sip of his before rolling to his side and jumping on his phone, a normal for him on his days off.</p><p>Buck smiled, dropping the phone he had been using to scroll through Instagram and resting his hands on the older man's hips, fingers splayed out. He squeezed Eddie's hips once and looked up at his boyfriend. "This should be good."</p><p>"Shut up," Eddie huffed as he stretched across the bed and rummaged for something in the top drawer of his nightstand before sitting up straight once more, a small box in hand.</p><p>"Eddie..." Buck's eyes flicked to the box in the other man's hand before returning to staring at Eddie above him.</p><p>"I wanted this to be all romantic," Eddie turned the box in his hand, never letting his gaze leave Buck's. "But then I realized that's not us." He gave a little laugh. "And I also realized I had to do this now because I was suppose to do it last night, and if I didn't then Christopher would ruin the surprise when he gets home this afternoon."</p><p>"You talked to Christopher about proposing to me?"</p><p>Eddie smiled, "He's the one that asked when I was going to finally make you a Diaz."</p><p>"Oh," Buck laughed, "So I'm taking your last name am I?"</p><p>Eddie just gave him a, <em>well duh</em>, look. Buck laughed again as he bent his knees and planted his feet on the bed. With a little leverage he lifted his hips, lifting Eddie with the movement, electing a slight yelp from the brunet before Buck settled back onto the bed again, squeezing Eddie's hips twice.</p><p>"Asshole," Eddie huffed. "I'm trying to propose here."</p><p>"I am so sorry," Buck shook his head, "Please, continue you're totally not romantic proposal."</p><p>"Thank you," Eddie bowed his head before he looked down at the box and didn't say another word.</p><p>There were a few moments of silence as Eddie tried to collect his thoughts. Buck sighed, and taking a stronger hold on the man he had fallen in love with day one of meeting, he slowly sat up. He wrapped an arm around Eddie's waist, held tight and with all his strength pushed with his feet and pulled himself, and Eddie still in his lap, backwards until his back hit the headboard. Once they were settled again he looked back at Eddie with a smile. Eddie, for his part, was just staring wide eyed, his mouth hanging open. Now that they were settled more comfortably for Buck, the younger man returned one hand to Eddie's hip and squeezed while the other cupped Eddie's jaw.</p><p>"Eds," Buck's smile widened. "You already know what my answer is going to be. I've been waiting to become a Diaz for months. You could have just thrown the damn thing at me in the middle of the station for all our friends to see, or put it on my finger while sleeping. I don't care. Like you said, we're not really the romantic type."</p><p>A bubble of laughter erupted from Eddie's chest and he leaned forward to rest his forehead against Buck's, his free hand wrapping around the blond's broad shoulders. Buck's hand that had been cupping Eddie's jaw moved to the back of the other man's neck, playing with the hair at the nape of his scalp. They sat like that, eyes closed for almost five minutes.</p><p>Without a word Eddie sat up straight again, opened the ring box and pulled the rose gold band from it's nestled place in the velvet holding. He tossed the box onto the bed at their side next to Buck's phone before removing his arm from around Buck's shoulders and grabbing the younger man's left hand. He looked right at Buck as he slipped the ring onto the younger man's finger. Still without his gaze wavering, Eddie placed a chaste kiss over the ring.</p><p>Buck pulled Eddie in for a proper, more demanding kiss, only pulling away when the need to breath became apparent. Eddie opened his mouth to say something but yelped when suddenly Buck had shifted and flipped them. Eddie's head bounced at the end of the bed but then he moaned and arched his back when Buck leaned into him, chest to chest. A second moan was swallowed by Buck kissing him once again.</p><p>When Buck pulled away from the kiss and smiled down at Eddie, "Okay, so hear me out."</p><p>Eddie couldn't help but laugh as he wrapped his arms around Buck's waist, running his hands up the younger man's back and pulling him impossibly closer. "This should be good."</p><p>Buck kissed him again as he brought his arms to rest on either side of Eddie's head, his fingers running through the older man's hair. He just stared down at the brunet with such love in his eyes, and Eddie looked back at him with the same. Neither could still believe they had found the one they wanted to be with forever in each other. Their relationship had blossomed slowly, becoming the best friends everyone knew they would. It had happened after Buck had been blown up by the bomb on the fire truck. When Eddie realized he could lose him for good. Once Buck had been out of the hospital, once he had learned Ali had left the younger man, Eddie had swooped in and asked Buck out. Their first date had been a candlelit dinner in Buck's apartment (That Eddie's Abuela had cooked for them; he was not about to poison Buck on their first date with his cooking) and the rest had been history. Two years later and here they were.</p><p>Buck smiled, "I think we should have a fall wedding."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>